


P.D.A.

by SebastianAD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, PWP, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom meets you for coffee and some under the blanket action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Angel who clears my mind to write  
> and Thomas, who gives me the encouragement to keep going
> 
> Inspired by Torrilla's London photo of Tom  
> Song Title by John Legend

Tom sat in the metal chair and unbuttoned his heavy jacket. It wasn’t quite winter yet but there was a definite chill in the air. He took a sip of his coffee and opened his laptop. You watched from across the street as he made small talk with the waitress and ordered his late breakfast. You turned your phone over and over in your nervous hands as you watched him eating his breakfast. This was such a dangerous game, and one that would be disastrous to you both if anyone found out.  
He leisurely ate with one hand while the other one worked on the laptop. He rarely looked up but you watched him until he was finished. After the waitress refilled his coffee and took his plate you saw your chance. He took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses on the bottom of his hoodie as you walked over. He looked up, squinting, his entire concentration on you as you approached his table. He was the only one eating outside and the street was deserted. Except for the two of you.  
He replaced his glasses and frowned slightly. Then he looked around and smiled. He gestured to the empty chair next to him and moved his stuff around on the table to give you space.  
“There you are Darling. I was wondering if you were actually going to show up.”  
His smile turned into a smirk as he leaned back in his chair. He hooked an ankle over your chairs bottom rung and pulled you closer. Then he unzipped his hoodie and gave his goatee a thoughtful stroke.  
“Are you up for the patio challenge? I believe I delivered on your earlier pool request. Is my challenge too hard for you?”  
“It is the middle of the day in the center of London.”  
“Backing out will result in a night of punishment. Six full hours of torment, with no chance of sexual satisfaction.”  
“Tom, we’re out in public.”  
“I declined the train station.”  
“But, someone could come along at any time.”  
“A forfeit then.”  
“Wait! Same terms?”  
“Yes. Mutual satisfaction without being detected.”  
He dropped a hand into his lap and leaned towards you to grab the blanket off the back of your chair. He smugly dropped it into your lap and sat back to take a sip of his coffee. Patiently waiting, his day made either way but yours hanging in the balance of your answer. And although you enjoyed tormenting him with ice, feathers, and a paddle, his forfeit had happened weeks ago. And while you enjoyed his forfeiture, he had accepted every challenge since without hesitation.  
So you gave it some thought. Or at least made it look like you did. This game was one you played often and one you both enjoyed. Rarely did either of you back out of the other’s challenges. So you put your phone down on the table and pulled the laptop closer between you. You scooted closer to him, breathing in that wonderful just showered smell and draped the blanket over both of your laps. You heard him chuckle and then you heard the erotic sound of his belt buckle being undone.  
Your left hand fiddled with the stuff on the table while your right dropped to your lap. One of the rules was not to get caught and anyone looking at the couple at the table had to see two people discussing work, not fooling around under a blanket.  
So as your one hand pointed to the screen, your other was slipping into his lap. Your fingers probed under all his layers until they slid across his warm, creamy stomach. He gave a sharp intake of breath as your fingernails trailed south under the waistband of his boxers.  
He spread his legs even wider, so your thighs were touching under the blanket and he took a deep breath. He adjusted his glasses on his nose as your hand went lower and found his semi hard cock. He smiled and ignored you as you wrapped your fingers around his length and moved your wrist. The confines of his black jeans were tight and the harder he became the less room you had to work with. His size was both a blessing and a curse.  
You smiled again and started squeezing with every flick of your wrist. The blanket wasn’t moving and you watched his jaw clench as he mastered himself against moving his hips. He ran his hand along his whiskers and smiled at you. Then he grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text, pausing once and closing his eyes. He tossed the phone back on the table and grabbed his coffee cup. Hiding a moan behind another sip of the hot liquid he grinned and winked at you. Then he adjusted his hips so he faced you slightly more and couldn’t resist pushing himself up into your hand.  
“You leave your panties at home?”  
“Of course Tom, after the fitting room vandalism I started to run low. Good lord, you’re so hard already.”  
“I replaced all your panties and I can’t help it. Does this remind you of the elevator or the football game?”  
“Actually, more like the taxi.”  
“Oh, yeah, the taxi. That was excellent. I wish I could kiss you right now darling.”  
“You could show me how much you want me in other ways.”  
“I believe you have the proof of that in your very skilled hand.”  
He chuckled as you gave him a rough squeeze. Then he typed nonsense for a few moments on the laptop. He dropped his hand into his lap then slid it under the blanket. He gave your arm a caress and a squeeze before leaning over and tugging your waistband down. Within moments he was wrist deep into your long baggie skirt. You had learned your lesson about short skirts and lacy underwear. Both were best in civilized circumstances but troubling in clandestine meetings. Once you had given a really good show at a restaurant without realizing how visible red panties stood out under a short skirt. So the sexy lingerie was saved for the hotel and the stealth sex clothes were worn for the public exhibitions.  
He scratched his nails through your short hairs and nodded towards the laptop. His current script was up and he smirked at you.  
“Your face is too expressive darling. Ah, oh my, feel how wet you are. How exciting!”  
His fingers slid lower and stroked into your wet folds. His thumb circled your clit as his fingertips slid in a little deeper. As you tried to not let the pleasure roll across your face he calmly sipped his coffee. Then he moaned into the cup again as your strokes got faster.  
“Darling mine, your hand is pure magic. Ah, do that thing with your thumb again.”  
“Bossy man. Oh, your thumb, right there. Oh god, I’m almost there already.”  
“I thought you liked me bossy?”  
“Do the Loki voice.”  
He stroked your wet lips and pushed two fingertips inside your soaking heat. You gasped and hurriedly grabbed your phone to cover your flush. Pretending to take a photo of him he smirked for you and slid his fingers deeper. You took the photo as his thumb circled you faster.  
You felt your orgasm build as you studied his beautiful face. His strawberry blond hair was windswept and curling over his ears. His brilliant blue eyes were focused on you behind his slightly crooked glasses. His jaw was clenched as his free hand started to tighten on his coffee cup.  
Your hand worked his cock faster and he cracked first. He tossed his head back and moaned, hips bucking up under the blanket. He looked up as a small white truck parked in front of your table. Then he smiled as his assistant jumped out and quickly walked down the street, his face crimson. Tom smiled at you and licked his lips. Then he leaned forward for a fast kiss. The truck offering just the slightest bit of cover. He growled into your ear as he kissed down your neck. Then he spoke, using his best Loki voice.  
“Oh my pet, I couldn’t resist your wicked lips any longer. Come for me now Darling. Now!”  
At the whispered command you writhed against his hand and felt the orgasm race through you. He bit down on your neck and covered your mouth with his free hand as your body spasmed around his fingers.  
When you were finished he withdrew his hand and licked your juices from his fingertips. Then he flipped the blanket up and grinned at you.  
“Kneel my pet.”  
You smiled but wasted no time dropping between those wide spread knees. You adjusted your grip and swirled your tongue around the crown of his leaking cock. You felt his hands weave through your hair as you sucked his tip into your hot mouth. He moaned and leaned backwards as you ran your tongue over the underside of his length.  
It only took moments before his hands tightened in your hair and a broken low growl escaped his mouth. He moaned your name as his cock throbbed in your hand. Then you felt his seed pulsing into your mouth. You swallowed it down and felt him shudder as you licked the sensitive tip clean. Then you quickly got up and sat back down in your chair. A hasty glance around proved that no one spotted your liaison and you smiled at him. He grinned and tucked himself back into his jeans.  
“Nice use of Olly’s truck as a shield Tom but I think it’s technically cheating.”  
“Cheating smeating. We both got off and we didn’t get caught. I’d say that it’s a win/win.”  
“Do the Loki voice again.”  
He fastened his belt and zipped up his hoodie. He looked around and snapped the laptop shut. Then he looked at his grip dented coffee cup. Laughing he stood and straightened his jacket. He pulled the blanket up and folded it. Handing it to you he gave you a big smile.  
“Nope. The Voice is only for special occasions. The coffee was marvelous though. Same time tomorrow?”  
“Pick me up at my place. Use the Jaguar. We haven’t christened it yet.”  
“Excellent idea darling. Next time we meet up I’ll look forward to your nectar flavoring my beard. It’s wasted on my fingers.”  
With a saucy wink he turned and walked past the truck and down the street. You watched him go and picked up his coffee cup. You took a sip and smiled. It wasn’t his usual flavor. It was yours. You smiled after him and sat back. You placed the blanket back over your lap and sat back with a satisfied smile. A few minutes later the waitress came back and refreshed his coffee for you. She accepted your envelope with a knowing look and went back inside. You couldn’t control the pedestrians or traffic but you could make sure the patio was kept free of patrons. And what Tom didn’t know wouldn’t hurt


End file.
